Betrayal
by LoveAndFate
Summary: not continuing or maybe...Tetsu is now almost seventeen he has done something that will never be forgotten the remaining Shinsengumi have fled and now they return to show Tetsu what he has done and what he cannot change. It might even break Tetsu's heart!
1. Something we will never forgive part 1

Betrayal

Episode 1- Something we will never forgive Part 1

It is the year of 1866 the Shinsengumi are falling into a deep hole. Half of their recruits have fallen and now their seemed to have been no hope.

Tetsu has just turned seventeen and he has done something that the Shinsengumi will never forget he has betrayed them all. He deserted the Shinsengumi and now is working along with the Choshu's. He has given them information on were their hide outs were and how many members. Even he has told them about Iyu and Susumu and now the time is coming to an end and now the Shinsengumi are in a tighter spot.

Tetsu was on his white horse watching on the ledge of the city of Kyoto. His eyes were blazing of bloodshed. Tetsu's somewhat longer hair was fluttering among the falling cherry blossoms. This was it, but something has attracted him someone was watching him. He turned and their stood Susumu the spy of the Shinsengumi. He was young and his black hair had fluttered along with his this has been the first meeting since two years ago.

"Tetsu it's been a while" Susumu said as he looked at him and looked at Kyoto.

"Yes it has" Tetsu said as he looked at Susumu

Tetsu slowly turned and touched his hands on his sword and drew quickly and slashed quickly at Susumu. Susumu saw it coming and dodged.

"As good as usual" Susumu said as he looked at Tetsu." You've improved" Susumu said as he looked at Tetsu and he drew a dagger out from a pocket.

"I don't know why you did it and why we have to end up fighting each other" Susumu said as he looked at Tetsu as though he did not wish to fight. Tetsu held his sword tighter and slashed faster Susumu dodged and ran at him witch he dodged. Then Tetsu heard horse hooves and knickers not to far off and turned and saw the Shinsengumi. He saw about twelve on horseback. Tetsu slowly pushed his sword into his sheaf and slowly walked off while Susumu tried to stop him. Tetsu mounted quickly and rode off.


	2. Something we will never forgive part 2

Episode 2- Something we will never forgive Part 2

The Shinsengumi halted their horses and their a young delicate man dismounted. It was Okita. He saw Susumu and slowly drew closer to him worried it he was hurt.

"Susumu are you okay" Okita asked with a worried look on his face

"Yes I'm fine, Master Okita" Susumu said looking at Okita

"Who was that young man who had fought with you" Okita asked curious

"Master Okita it was Tetsu! Tetsunosuke Ichimura" Susumu said sadly

"It was" Okita said as he looked at the pedals of cherry blossoms as more continued to fall and looked at the path that Tetsu took with his horse.

"I haven't seen Tetsu since last year" Okita said sadly as his eyes showed grief.

"I wonder how he is doing in the enemy's camp." Okita said as he slowly helped Susumu up and mounted along with the rest of his group.

Tetsu watched from the top of the hill as his horse fidgeted. He slowly pulled on the reins and turned his horse. He felt something that

he never had. He felt grief and sadness. He missed being with Todo, Shinipachi, Sanosuke and Okita too. He saw Okita's face for the

first time in a year. He just felt as though he was broken in two his friends on one side and that side was where he could never reach. That

one thing that he'd felt since the day he betrayed the Shinsengumi and now he knew how it felt to lose something that he loved especially

the promise he had made to get revenge for his parents death were all lost. Even after his experience in Ike-daya he believed that this will

be his home forever, but was mistaken and he left it forever. He had nothing, but his knowledge and his sword. He had no path, future

and love to show him the way. And he knew that he could never turn back to the past.


	3. The reason you will never understand

Episode 3- The reason you will never understand

Tetsu's horse slowly nudged and reared all of the sudden and Tetsu fell off and bumped his head and memories slowly passed by. It was Saya who was smiling at him and her hands were holding out for Tetsu to hold. Her hair was longer and that smile, but then he appeared Suzu it was him that broke everything all his dreams and hopes. It was his entire fault. He wanted everything, but it was gone. It was Suzu who took Saya away from him. He caught her a month after Ike-daya and Tetsu believed he will be never be happy. He and Saya were walking together and talking about their dreams and they both promised that they will always be together and they will live their lives with happiness. As they slowly drew from the street Tetsu felt a dark presence near by and he turned and saw someone snatch Saya and it was to late when Tetsu drew his sword. Tetsu saw Suzu's face it was smiling and Saya's tears dropped. And they were gone.

"Tetsu is you want Saya back betray the Shinsengumi" Suzu said as he disappeared.

Tetsu slowly opened his eyes he was all groggy and looked around and saw his horse grazing. He slowly remembered the day when he left the Shinsengumi to meet Suzu and as the price for Saya he had to tell him everything about the Shinsengumi. Okita was sitting on the porch holding Saizo.

"Hey, Tetsu their you were I wondered were you were all day" Okita smiled as he looked up at Tetsu

Tetsu smiled at him and walked off and was heading to bed. It was getting dark he looked out and saw Mr. Kondou walking back to his room tired with his droopy eyes.

Tetsu waited till midnight when everyone was asleep. He slowly drew out of the room and looked out for anyone who was awake. He slowly went behind the fighting hall and headed out of the entrance and saw someone their and it was Okita. Okita was looking at him.

"I know what your going to do Tetsu" Okita said looking at him "Tetsu reconsider what you are doing" Okita said seriously.

"No, I can't"Tetsu said as he drew his sword out "I didn't choose this it was fate that did" Tetsu said sadly as he struck Okita as he drew back. Okita didn't want to do this. As he tried to strike Tetsu he dodged it and jumped up and went over the top part of the roof and disappeared. Okita watched and drew back and sheafed his sword and looked up at the moon.


End file.
